


dancing in the moonlight

by still_alive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Grand Prix Final, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_alive/pseuds/still_alive
Summary: yuuri's final skate at the grand prix final and the promise of eternity





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from serenade for two! my first fic, not beta'd (no regrets we die like men), just needed to pour my feelings into something bc i love viktuuri so much... listened to the yuri on ice 1 hour loop while writing this

Yuuri inhales deeply, slowly, fingers smoothing down his outfit.  When he exhales, he closes his eyes and steadies himself. Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand in his own and squeezes.

“You’ll do amazing,” he murmurs, thumbs brushing softly over Yuuri’s knuckles. Viktor brings Yuuri’s hands up to his lips, kissing the ring on his right hand. Rather than replying, Yuuri opts for a smile, pressing the ring to his own lips. He steps out onto the ice, sparing a quick glance at Viktor before skating away.

“On the ice now we have our next skater, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!” The announcer’s voice echoes throughout the rink as Yuuri glides toward the center. He positions himself and waits for the music.

When the music begins, Yuuri is more ready than he has ever been. Exhale and

 _go_.

In his mind, Yuuri hears only the gentle melody of the piano.

_Yuuri, you tend to flub your jumps when something is on your mind._

Viktor’s voice rings in Yuuri’s mind, and Yuuri carefully considers his coach’s words.

The best way to avoid that is then to not think at all, right? Yuuri’s blades glide across the ice, as if they are pulling him, and Yuuri lets the music control him.

Skate, spin, skate. Yuuri moves in line with the music, letting it guide his movements. As he approaches his first jump, a quad toe loop, he smiles. The piano rings out a high note, and he takes off, quadruple, double.

Perfect.

Yuuri allows himself a small burst of happiness before regaining his concentration. He pours his soul into his program, turning with grace as the music begins to gain more energy. The music is his guide, and it is as if it is pulling his hand, his body, leading him. The drums beat steadily and he hears the violin come in. Yuuri is ready.

Turn, turn, take-off. A quadruple salchow, landed with ease and precision. Yuuri does not let himself slip, focusing on his spin, letting it flow to the beat of the music.

The violin crescendos, and the melody comes to its peak. Yuuri lets the music move him and lands his triple loop.

As the song softens, Yuuri mirrors it, softening his own expression and relaxing. He spreads his arms and feels the slight breeze against his face.

A lunge and an Ina Bauer, executed with care and delicacy. Oh. The music is going to pick up again soon. Yuuri enters his triple axel, confident in his ability to land it.

His confidence is well founded, and he continues to skate, immersing himself in the familiar routine.

Triple flip.

Yuuri lets out a breath he did not know he was holding, and he knows the judges can feel the emotion exuding from him.

For a brief moment, his mind wanders to the quadruple flip planned for the end of the program. He has yet to land it successfully, but he shakes off the thought. This is not the time for lingering on the idea of mistakes, because he will not make any.

_It’s common for skaters to nail something they flubbed during practice!_

Yuuri wants, no, _needs_ this program to be perfect. The next jump combination is one he’s used to messing up, but with his single-minded determination and the music moving him, Yuuri knows that today, he will succeed.

Triple axel, single loop, triple salchow. Today he will not over-rotate it, and he smiles unwillingly as he completes it. When the music gain momentum again, Yuuri readies himself for the next combination, but knows he does not have to worry. It’s only a

Triple lutz

and

Triple toe loop.

He hears the violin again, and moves into the step sequence. The drums beat, taking Yuuri’s skates and moving them swiftly, carefully, across the ice.

It is now that Yuuri allows his concentration to break, focusing instead on the performance. He can nail the technical aspects thanks to practice, but performance requires delivery in the moment.

He lets his emotions flow with the passionate music, and almost feels like crying.

But Yuuri will not let himself cry just yet. He is not done yet, not until he wins gold with Viktor. Not until the ring on his finger represents the promise of eternity. There is still one more jump he must make. The one that means the most, the one he loves most. Yuuri pours his will into it and feels himself fly through the air as he savours the moment.

Quadruple flip. He has been nervous about this jump the whole evening, but he has absolute confidence in himself.

When Yuuri’s blade regains contact with the ice, he smiles, exuding confidence and joy.

He is in the center of the rink for his final combination spin, and as it ends, he reaches out his hand.

Right hand on his chest, left reaching out to Viktor. Viktor is not watching, instead bent over, hands on the boards shaking. Yuuri relaxes his pose, overwhelmed.

Yuuri is shining, a star on the ice. He has the universe in his hands, he has enthralled the audience and completely pulled them into his orbit. He bows and they cheer.

Yuuri slowly turns in Viktor’s direction. Viktor has lifted his head and their eyes meet.

All he can see reflected in them in love, mirroring his own, and he almost gasps. With a push of his blade Yuuri is off, flying towards Viktor. He stops just short of the boards, chest heaving and eyes watery. Yuuri’s face is flushed and he catches a glimpse of Viktor’s face, also red and teary, as he is pulled in, lips meeting lips. Yuuri is filled with unending warmth and his knees buckle under him. Viktor is there to hold him up, guiding him, supporting him.

At the kiss and cry, Viktor holds him tight.

At the kiss and cry, Yuuri knows he has not won yet, but he cannot help but hope.

At the kiss and cry, Yuuri does both when he sees his score has hit 300. He buries his face in Viktor’s chest as he cries, feeling Viktor kiss the top of his head.

As he watches the last skater, he knows his own performance cannot be topped, and that he can, he will, he _has_ won the Grand Prix Final.

 

\---------------- 

 

No one ever asks Yuuri why he chose Viktor. Why would they? Viktor is –was – the most sought after bachelor in the world. What everyone wanted to know was why Viktor chose Yuuri, as if it were so one-sided. But Yuuri was alright with that, because it didn’t change the fact that he chose Viktor, and Viktor chose him.

Yuuri lingers in the arena doorway when nagging reporters asks Viktor for a reason.

“He never fails to surprise me.”

A short reply, one that sounds almost too simple. But Yuuri knows that Viktor loves surprises, and he is filled with emotion. Viktor brushes past the crowd and makes his way towards Yuuri, hand outstretched, the gold on his finger gleaming under the fluorescent lights.  Viktor brushes his fingers over the gold medal with a slightly nostalgic look. He pulls his eyes up to look into Yuuri’s and kisses his forehead. Viktor slides his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close as they both face the cameras. Viktor smiles, plastic.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have a wedding to plan,” Viktor says dismissively, taking Yuuri’s hand and walking towards the exit.

Yuuri feels himself blush as he follows Viktor outside, his mind hazy and still exhilarated from his win. When they come to a stop, Yuuri is taken aback as he stares at Hasetsu’s ocean. It takes him a moment to register that they are still in Spain, almost standing in the water. Viktor is still holding Yuuri’s hand, and laces their fingers together.

The waves are gently rolling in, and the moon is their only light source. It is not quite full, but enough to illuminate their faces, tinted red with the cold of December.

“It reminds me of Hasetsu,” Viktor says, voice shaking slightly. He laughs and their hands untangle. “You really landed that quadruple flip, didn’t you? As your coach, I have to say, that moment was the proudest I’ve ever been—“

“That’s not what you want to say.” Yuuri steps in front of Viktor, meeting his eyes with steeled defiance. “Viktor.” Yuuri drops his voice to a low whisper, gaze faltering slightly. “You said, back at that restaurant, that if I won the gold medal, we’d… we’d get married. I—“

“I said _when_ , not _if_. Really, Yuuri, you may be worse at remembering promises than I am.” There is a playful tone to Viktor’s voice as he pulls Yuuri in for a hug. “I’ve always had faith in you, Yuuri. Even more than you have in yourself.” At this, Yuuri inhales sharply and clutches Viktor’s back. “My fiancé is ridiculous, isn’t he?” Viktor asks the open air.

“But you love me anyways,” Yuuri says boldly.

“I love you anyways,” Viktor agrees, leaning in.

The _onsen_ at home is always warm, always welcoming. One loses themselves in it easily, thoughts melting away, muscles relaxing, the day’s worries washed away. Perhaps after a soak one will sit beneath the stars, shoulders brushing against someone else’s, mapping out constellations in the sky, on each other.

That is this kiss.

When they kiss, the world fades away and they lose themselves in each other, in promises fulfilled, in everything that is to come.

When they kiss, Yuuri remembers home, remembers the warmth that has been by his side, and will continue to be by him.

When they kiss, Viktor forgets all the loneliness he has ever known, forgets the lackluster lifestyle he once lived, and finds life in the spark that illuminated him.

When they part, breathes mingling together, Yuuri finds tears in his eyes, and although he cannot see Viktor clearly, he knows he will always be there.

“You are my entire universe,” Yuuri whispers, unwilling to shatter the delicate moment. He feels lips on his forehead and they stand together, holding onto each other.

It is in this moment that Yuuri is the happiest he has ever been, hands buried in the back of Viktor’s coat, Viktor’s arms around him, staying close to his side, never letting go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> considering writing this from viktor's pov too... i started writing this post-ep9 but revised it a little in light of the events in ep10 (not significantly so) if you enjoyed this, even a little bit, then i'd consider this fic a success :D


End file.
